


Loneliness

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: What if Brian gave Gus his bracelet in 05x13?
Kudos: 6





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! I had thought of this headcanon where Brian gives Gus his bracelet in 05x13. If you liked this one shot, feel free to leave any kudos or simply reviews. That will be much appreciated. Thank you.

Brian's POV

As we were all saying goodbye to Melanie and Lindsay, I looked at bracelet and thought to myself, I don't need this. I've proven to myself that I'm worthy from it. My mind was flashing back to the time I went to Mexico a few years ago and how I got it. 

Summer 1999

I was walking around Puerto Vallarta and some man was making bracelets and selling them. I refused to get one, thinking I don't want to look more like a fag with one. Maybe I should get a souvenir for myself as a reminder of this trip. 

"¡Hola, señor! ¿Le gustaría comprar esta joyería fina?" The man asked. I tried to remember what that meant, knowing I should've practiced my Spanish more. 

"Claro. ¿Quanta cuesta?" I answered, hoping I got what I said right.

"Depende del tamaño de la muñeca." He told me. I allowed him to measure my wrist and as he did so, he quickly began making my necklace. I told him if he can do my initials, to which he did so. I thanked the man as he finished making the bracelet and handed him the money.

Present time, February 2005

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Gus asked me. I looked at him with tears on my eyes. 

"Yes, Sonny Boy. I want to give you something." I answered. "It's my bracelet. I want you to keep it as a reminder that it's from me. I love you so much." I hugged him, crying my eyes out as I tied the bracelet around his tiny wrist. It's big, but I know he'll fit into it when he gets older. 

"Thank you for the bracelet, Daddy. I love you too." Gus smiled. 

"I know you do." I said sadly, looking down. As Melanie and Lindsay were in the car, Gus looked out the window and waved goodbye. Once they were gone, I couldn't help but cry some more. 

"Brian, it's alright. You did the right thing, giving Gus your bracelet." Debbie assured me, hugging me.

"Yeah." I sobbed, resuming my crying. That night, I couldn't sleep at all, thinking about Gus and how he's doing right now. I was about to call Lindsay, but it's midnight so I figured it was best to wait until morning.

End


End file.
